drabbles and short stories
by wilddaisy27
Summary: This is a group of unrelated drabbles that I have created based on small snipets of Matt and Emily's lives.
1. Chapter 1

Drabble 1: Return visit

Emily slowly turned the key in the front door. She had been here hundred's of times, but this time was different. She wasn't arriving at the same time as him and she wasn't coming over after they got off work. Her flight wasn't supposed to be until tomorrow but she changed it for an earlier spending hours at the airport waiting on standby hoping to get home a day early. She knew he never was expecting this. She had been in Virginia teaching a weeklong seminar about crisis negotiation at Quantico. It had been the longest week of her life. She missed him. She missed him more than she ever thought possible and that is why she found herself carefully sneaking into his house at 2:30 in the morning. They had talked every day at least twice, and her text-messaging bill would be outrageous, but it worth it to know he missed her just as bad as she missed him. She quietly crept through the house back to his bedroom. She knew the path all too well that she didn't need to wait for her eyes to adjust to the darkness. She set down her bag and began the process of getting ready for bed. She didn't want to wake him just yet. She debated the finer points of wearing pajamas then deciding that they would be off in a matter of minutes anyway and climbed in bed next to him naked. She wrapped an arm around his waist and began her assault with small gentle kisses on his arm then making her way to his neck. He began to stir rolling over on his back and sleepily opening his eyes. He grinned big when he saw the woman he loved looking down at him. He pulled her into a passionate kiss rubbing her back. The kisses turned urgent as the need to be together became very evident. Emily smiled as he climbed on top of her ready to show her just how much he missed. For once it was just the two of them. No worrying about pagers or cell phones. No crisis to handle, no teasing from co-workers. Just Matt and Emily together, how it should be. They were what they were a couple in love that missed each other tremendously. It's a good thing neither one had to work tomorrow because they would get no sleep on this night.


	2. Uncomfortable Shopping

Drabble 3

Uncomfortable shopping

Matt and Emily walked the aisles of a local store. Emily was staying at his house for the first time and she wanted to keep some items there since she was sure it wouldn't be a one-time thing. She walked down an aisle that made Matt a little uncomfortable knowing that eventually she would need a tampon while over there. She made her selection and turned around to find Matt a few feet down the aisle. Smiling as she noted what he was looking at.

She walked up behind him and said, "You're a little anxious aren't you?"

"Nope, just want to be prepared." Matt replied grinning.

Emily turned as she walked away, "Better grab two to make sure we have enough."

Matt grabbed the colorful boxes before trailing behind her wanting to get home a lot faster.


	3. Play test message

Emily and Lia are in NY at a conference. They decided to go to a play because their favorite actor was in it.

Em to Matt:

We went to a play

Matt to Em:

Sorry I missed that.

E to M:

We met the cast afterwards

M to E:

What? Why?

He was now a little concerned he knew how hot his girlfriend is.

E to M:

We met Ron Livingston!

Matt:

Who?

Em:

Ron Livingston…the guy from Sex in the City.

Em:

He's so hot!

Matt:

I still don't know who he is.

Hot, What?

Em: sending a picture of the two of them with his arm around her

You know the guy from Office Space

Matt:

Why is his arm around you?

Em:

He looks a lot like you.

Matt: smiling

Yeah I am so hot!

Em: laughing

See you soon!

I love you.

Matt:

I love you too!


	4. What gets me throught the day

Caught

Matt and Emily's secret is not a secret for long. Someone in their office has seen some things going on between the pair and knows that they are involved but who is it and will their secret remain private? One-shot story set before the pilot.

The Kill House 

"Come on Em. We've got our shooting practice in and our training for the day. Besides, Frank and Duff left already. It's late. No one will find out." Matt Flannery pleaded stepping closer to his partner and pinning her to the wall.

Emily Lehman was not one to give into the passionate urges that might cost her job. She bit her bottom lip pretending to think about it as her adrenaline flowed heavily through her body. She already knew she'd give in, but she wanted him to work for it.

"I don't know Matt. I'm afraid we might get caught." She smiled slightly running her hands up his back and into his thick black hair knowing that she was driving him crazy. Matt pressed his body against hers and placed a kiss on each side of her neck. Emily sighed letting her hands slip down his back holding him closer.

"So have I convinced you yet?" Matt asked with a grin knowing that she was about to give in. He kissed her neck again and again in her favorite spots. Emily allowed her hands to run under Matt's shirt feeling the well-formed muscles in his back.

Biting her bottom lip and smiling she answered, "Well, I guess if you're sure you locked the door and that no one is around it might be okay this one time."

She lifted his shirt off over his head and ran her hands down his chest before placing kisses in the same path her hands just traveled. Matt smiled at his victory as her lips made their way back up to meet with his. Matt picked her up and carried her over to the counter laying her on top of the nearest flat surface. He slipped his hands under her shirt and felt his was around her body that he was all too familiar with. Lifting her shirt a few inches, he placed kisses on her stomach licking circles around her belly button. He ran his hands further up and she lifted her body somewhat so that he could remove her shirt. Emily let out a light moan as Matt unhooked her bra in the front to reveal her breasts. His mouth made contact a few minutes later eliciting an even louder response from his partner. Grinning, Matt kissed and sucked his way down to the top of her jeans where he unbuttoned them and ran his hand inside the tight fabric. As if on queue, Emily lifted her hips so that Matt could remove the garment along with her silky panties in one motion. Emily lie back on the counter completely naked waiting or her partner to take her. Matt pulled her to the edge of the counter where she sat up running her hand down his front to the top of his pants. She unbuttoned his jeans releasing the large bulge that had formed under the restraining fabric. She tugged at them and Matt slipped them off along with his boxer shorts. Emily pulled him close between her legs as she wrapped her long limbs around his waist. Matt leaned forward laying Emily down on her back. He hopped up on the counter next to her and ran his hand up her leg to her inner thigh. He rubbed lightly causing Emily's breathing to increase a little bit. She grabbed his hand and pulled him forward so that he was leaning over her.

"Matt, you're killing me here. You wanted this, now do it." She demanded impatiently using her arms and legs to pull him down on top of her.

"Emily, I just wanted to make sure you were relaxed, but now that I know you are…" Matt paused as he pushed into her. Both letting out a loud moan at the satisfaction of feeling the other one so intimately. Matt looked into Emily's eyes waiting for her to signal her readiness and with a nod he began moving on top of her. Emily arched her back to give Matt more room to move. Between moans of satisfaction the pair called out each other's names wanting more. Just as they reached their climax, Emily heard a door open.

"Matt, what was that, …I …uh…oh…heard something. Right there."

"Emily, oh, I…didn't…hear…anything."

The couple finished their activity with a few loud shouts before falling silent catching their breath. Matt removed himself from Emily and climbed off the counter pulling his boxers and pants back on. He looked around finding Emily's and pulling her into a sitting position, he slipped them up her legs to her thighs before she jumped down to pull them up the rest of the way. Matt slipped her bra around her shoulders and found her shirt while she fastened it. That was when she froze noticing someone standing in the doorway across the room. Matt handed her shirt to her before noticing that she had stopped moving. The person opened the door and ran out.

"What's wrong?" He questioned concerned that she would be this freaked out.

"Someone saw us. They just went out that door." She said shaking at the thought of anyone finding out about their relationship and watching their most intimate moments.

Matt took off out the door to find the spy. Emily would never let him live this one down. Matt went out the door shirtless to find Lia standing just outside. She laughed when she saw him, it was either that or cry. She couldn't believe she just walked in on him and Emily having sex. They couldn't get along for anything.

"Lia?" Matt questioned, "How much did you see?" Emily came out handing him his shirt trying to figure out a good lie.

"Enough to know that you two are more than friends. And that you're really loud when you have sex." She grinned before seeing the horrified look on Emily's face.

"I thought you locked the door. I thought you said everyone was gone. Matthew Flannery you will not have sex for a very long time." Emily shouted smacking him on the chest.

"I said Frank and Duff were gone. I did lock the door, well the one we went in, and I forgot the other entrance." Matt stated shyly looking at the ground.

"Lia, please don't tell anyone. We could lose our jobs, and we don't want anyone to know. Promise me you won't tell." Emily pleaded playing on Lia's sympathetic side.

"Ok, what's in it for me?" Lia asked knowing she had Emily on the ropes.

"I'll let you sit beside Duff in class. I know how cute you think he is, and Matt will let you drive the mustang one time if you promise to keep quiet." Emily negotiated with the two things she knew Lia wanted.

"Hey, it's my car and you don't even get to drive it." Matt countered before being greeted with an elbow to the ribs.

"Again, the no sex thing." Emily reminded him.

"Ok, I get to sit by Duff, and drive the mustang once, you won't tell anyone that I think Duff is cute will you? Oh, by the way Cheryl was looking for you. That's why I came down here." Lia wondered as Matt and Emily walked away to find out what Cheryl wanted now.


	5. One way to get it done

Matt relaxed lying back in the recliner as Emily lay on the couch both exhausted from their day. They had picked up a pizza on their way home and had dinner before falling into their respective spots neither wanting to move and inch.

"Hey Matt." Emily began turning on her side to look at him.

"Yeah babe?" Matt asked flipping through the channels on the television.

"You said you would clean tonight since we're having that cook out for everyone tomorrow." She replied reaching over to touch his hand on the arm of the chair.

"I'll do it in the morning Em." He answered yawning.

"No you won't. You promised to do it tonight. It's your house and I did it last time. It's your turn." Emily whined sitting up trying to come up with an idea to convince him to do it now.

"I promise to do it in the morning Em. We're both tired let's just rest tonight." Matt said getting up and walking over to her on the couch. He lay down on top of her placing a kiss on her lips.

"Mmmm." Emily moaned getting an idea. "How about if I remove an article of clothing for every room you clean."

"Is that the only way I'm getting sex tonight?" Matt asked running his hands down her body.

"Yes." Emily grinned, "Is it a deal?"

Matt stood and began cleaning immediately as Emily giggled at the fact that he was so predictable.


	6. Pizza and kisses

It was a late night at CNU. Matt, Emily, Lia, Duff, Frank and Cheryl all sat around a huge conference table searching through mounds of paperwork trying to get a lead on their latest case. Matt and Emily sat closer than usual and played footsie under the table. Their friends who were all intensely studying their own paperwork didn't notice, which was a good thing since no one new about their relationship yet. Cheryl looked up as the pizza delivery guy entered the room. She placed the three large pizzas in the center of the table. Matt grabbed a few cans of pop from the refrigerator and returned to his seat next to Emily.

Emily finished her first piece of cheese pizza and placed the uneaten crust on her plate as she reacehd or anotehr piece. Matt picked up the crust from her plate and and took a bite. This was when Frank saw him.

"Flannery, did you really just eat the crust from Emily's plate?"

"Yeah why?" Matt asked not sure why it was a big deal.

"Well it's got her saliva on it so it's kind of like kissing her." Frank replied smirking.

"Well, I guees it's better than eating after you. I wouldn't mind kissing her, but you, no way." Matt responded not noticing the blush increasing on Emily's cheeks.

"I don't know, Lehman's pretty smart. I don't think she'd let you kiss her." Frank replied as Duff began to chime in.

"I dare you Flannery, unless you don't have the guts." Duff added not noticing Emily sinking in her chair.

Matt leaned over and placed a quick kiss on Emily's lips. He blushed but she decided to give as good as she got. Emily reached up and grabbed Matt around the neck and pulled him into a passionate kiss. Before releasing him, Emily grinned and then laughed at the expressions on everyone else in the room's faces.

"Well, you said it was like kissing me, so I thought he should experience the real thing." She replied to the shocked room as she stood up and walked out.


	7. Just a look

Just a look, one quick glance

_Emily goes into the locker room in search of her partner and sees more than she bargained for. Set before Matt and Em got together._

Emily knocked on the door harder this time. She had seen him go in there and she knew he was trying to leave her with all of the paperwork. Every time they came back from an assignment or a case, he would disappear leaving her with the paperwork to complete and come back just before she was done. Then he would take it and turn it into Cheryl as if he was the one to do it. Well this time he wouldn't get away with it.

"Matt, if you don't come out here, I'm coming in there." She yelled hoping she didn't have to follow through. This was the area that was off limits. It was in the basement with HRT in their training area. There was a women's locker room and a men's on either side of the workout room that had been set up to keep the agents in shape.

There was no answer from the other side of the door. Emily knocked again. This time she opened the door slightly and called to him.

"Matt Flannery, you get out here right now!" She glanced around making sure no one was watching her.

When he still didn't answer, Emily pushed open the door and walked in. It was later in the day and most people had left unless they were on the call that they had just returned from. She looked around the room taking in the smell of sweat and soap. No one else was in there that she saw. She heard water running and walked towards the shower area. Caught ya she thought as she smiled at his reaction when she handed him a towel.

Emily entered the area expecting individual stalls like what they had in the women's locker room planning to hold Matt's towel out for him as he exited the shower, but guys aren't as shy as women. What she didn't expect was the open area with a wall of shower heads. What she didn't expect was to come around the corner and she her partner standing buck naked letting water flow over his body.

Emily noticed his butt first and grinned at the mental picture she would forever have. Now how would she concentrate? She stood there frozen for a few minutes before dropping the towel and backing out of the area and returning quickly to her desk. Emily rapidly finished her paperwork eager to leave without having to face her partner. The thoughts she was having were not ones she should have of her partner. What an unexpected look she had, but that one glance left her eager to see more.


	8. Here

Here

Emily couldn't believe Cheryl followed through with her threat. She sent Matt home after his mood didn't improve when they returned from a failed negotiation where HRT went in too late and both the HT and hostage were dead. Matt of course took full responsibility even though Emily, Cheryl and even Frank insisted he did his best. He threw a few things and after a few warnings Cheryl sent him on his way but making Emily stay to finish the paperwork. She inserted her key into the lock on his front door and opened it. She called out to the empty living room with no response so she set her things down near the couch and made her way to the bedroom.

"Matt, honey, I'm here." She called before realizing he was asleep. Emily knew that he was exhausted, but she also knew she had to do something to better his mood. She smiled as an idea formed in her head.

Emily kicked off her shoes and slipped off her socks before climbing on the bed next to her sleeping boyfriend. She straddled Matt's waist and began rubbing his shoulders and back before leaning forward and kissing his neck. Matt sighed, content to let the massage continue as Emily's hands slipped underneath his shirt. She continued to rub, releasing the tension that had built in his neck and back.

"Why don't you flip over so I can get your shirt off?" She suggested moving to give him room turn over. Emily tugged the shirt off before resuming her straddled position, this time running her hands over his bare chest.

"Em, I'm not really in the mood." He said stopping her hands and looking into her eyes.

"Yeah, I've got ways of making you feel better." Emily replied giggling at the use of his words from a previous conversation.

"Yeah what are they?" Matt questioned allowing her hands to continue their previous task as his made their way to her thighs.

"A little psycho-analysis." Emily responded grinning earning her a small smile from Matt.

"It's not going to work." Matt stated, but Emily was not deterred. She kissed him again before lifting off her own shirt.

"How about now?" She asked rubbing his chest with a little more force.

"Nope, still not feeling better." He replied trying to keep the smile off his face, wondering how far she was going to go.

She kissed a trail down his chest and stomach to the top of his pants. She unbuttoned them and he lifted his hips as she slid them off. She stood and removed her own jeans before lying down on top of him.

"How about now?" She asked again pressing her lips to his.

"Maybe a little, but I think I need a little more to make sure."

Emily straddled him once again before unhooking her bra and flinging it to the floor. Matt let out a little laugh before slipping a hand up her bare back and flipping her over. He began assaulting her body with kisses.

"I take it you're feeling better now?" She asked as his lips reached the top of her panties. He slipped his fingers under the band and quickly tossed them to the floor, his own boxers following.

"A little, but I think I'm definitely on my way to feeling great." Matt responded before lying on top of her and kissing her passionately.

"From what I can tell, you're definitely feeling something." Emily replied before slipping her hands into his thick hair and pulling his head down for a kiss.

They made love several times; getting lost in each other each one knowing that there is no place they'd rather be than here. Emily knew her plan was a success and even though it didn't take away the pain or guilt of the day it did help to put things in perspective. They both realized that focusing on the losses would only lead to more, but moving passed the bad things helped them to cherish the good.


End file.
